''KS: Evil to Kind'' Chapter 1 - The Kind Lord is borned
Story by Firefly1 '' ''____________________________________________________________________________________ After the Skyward Sword battle with Link and Demise, a Demise's opposite, Queen Dalia, took the demon sword, Ghirahim, and made him to be alive again, after that she made her sword, she has the '''Kindness Heart' created by a cat called Kindia. '' Dalia: looks at her jewel then sighs Ghirahim: What is it, your majesty? Dalia: I just took this jewel 10 years ago, but it has a 5 years old kindness. By the way, why you can't have relatives? Ghirahim: Because me and Fi we are the only demon swords! Dalia: Understood gets sad then leaves Ghirahim:' shrugs' On her garden near a little lake Dalia: looking at her sword and her jewel '''Okay, so I must to do my own lord '''puts the Kindness Heart in the sword then it glows '''Wow! '''The sword is flowting with butterflies then accidentaly 2 Relativness potions are falling, the first one on Ghirahim then on that sword Ghirahim: comes 'Woah woah! What happened?! '''The sword glows so much ' Ghirahim: It burns!!! '''teleports ???: appeared on the sword place with a cute face Dalia: gasps Wow! ???: gets shy 'Wh-who are you? Dalia: Queen Dalia, girl. ???: Do I have a name? Dalia: Saddly no, but I will search a name for you.... a name which it starts with K from kind... ???: Yes? Dalia: '''has an idea '''Aah! Got an idea! I will call you ''Kamira! Kamira: Kamira? ... I love it! It's such a beautiful name. Dalia: 'reminds of these potions '''By the way! You have a big brother! Kamira: A big ''bwother? Dalia: Kamira, big brother. Kamira: Big bwother! Dalia: I think you have lisp because of the 5 years old kindness. Kamira: What is my big bwother's name? Dalia: Is Lord Ghira! Want to see him? Kamira: Is he kind? Dalia: No, but he's polite. Kamira: Maybe I can make him kind with my magic! Dalia: Let's go to him! '''On Ghirahim's place Dalia: Umm, Ghirahim. I have a surprise for you. Ghirahim: Show me, your highness! Dalia: Go on Kamira, you can do this! Kamira: Uh I don't know... blushes Dalia: Do it Kammy! Kamira: walks to Ghira '''Uhh... hi... I'm '''quietly '''Kamira... Ghirahim: What kind of lord are you? Kamira: I'm the... Dalia: '''quietly Shh!! Kammy! Kamira: I'm a simple Lord. Ghirahim: looks at Kamira 'Yes? Kamira: '''gasps and gets scary because of Ghirahim's face ' Ghirahim: What is it girl? It's something wrong? Kamira: Umm... no... Ghirahim: Why do you came here? Kamira: '''gets shy To say you're my big bwother... Ghirahim: What? laughs evily 'Little girl, you must to teach school, you can't be my sister, me and Fi we're the only demon swords of this world! '''pets Kamira ' Kamira: 'gasps ' Ghirahim: Must to do evil again just like in Skyward Sword! 'teleports ' Kamira: Evil? Oh no! '''covers her face Dalia: That's why you can't say you're the Kind Lord because he will get angry, he's a demon lord who creates monster and his eyes shows the creepness. Kamira: 'gasps '''He's evil! Dalia: Yes. ____________________________________________________________________________________ ''End of the chapter 1 The second chapter will come soon! Category:Shows Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Lord Category:Article list